


Henrietta Summer

by Nichevoya



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, Gen, M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichevoya/pseuds/Nichevoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick dip into a casual setting - Adam working on a car, Ronan being unhelpful. Short, sweet, and to the point (and also the first thing I've actually written - and finished - for TRC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henrietta Summer

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Ronan/Adam, don't read it.  
> Also if you haven't finished the series, it might be *slightly* spoilery.  
> More so just coz the pairing. There's nothing actually informative in this.

His hands are covered in oil and so is his shirt. He smells like summer, but not in the way people exaggerate in shitty television commercials of families that never stop smiling and laugh way too hard to be genuine. He smells real; he smells of the summer heat and sweat, of metal and motor oil and the faintest bit of spice. _Damn… he is perfect._

“Ronan, please stop leaning on the car. It has enough problems, and you’re in the way.” But the words go in one ear and out the other, if even heard at all. Firm hands drag Adam closer with the intention of letting their bodies crash together. A greedy mouth takes protesting lips in his and the objections fall short. The car and its repairs forgotten; there is only them. This isn’t a dream.  
They are awake, and all Ronan knows is _Adam, Adam, Adam._

~~So this is what summer in Henrietta is~~.  
Sticky heat, sweat, hard work, love that could start wildfires, venom in his veins and dreams.  
Everything was Adam and Ronan; Ronan and Adam – dreams, and reality.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU READ IT AND ENDURED IT AND hopefully enjoyed it. I don't know, I enjoyed writing it though! Also this is posted on my tumblr, so if it seems familiar -- SURPRISE!


End file.
